Things I Used to Know
by Harley-Claire Fitz
Summary: Lucia Hawthorne has no memory except that she has no parents and lived with Albus Dumbledore. She's making enemies, which she knew would happen, but never expected to make friends... and there's the constant sense something bad is gonna happen... which doesn't it always?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another story from me, sorry it took so long! Merry Early Christmas!**

**Prologue**

"Lucia, baby girl, daddy is going to take you to an old...friend's house, okay? It's alright, he'll take good care of you," Roxanne Hawthorne was telling her 3 year old daughter as she put the child's coat on her.

"When will you be back, momma?" Lucia asked quietly.

"I don't know, baby girl... now go with daddy, okay?" Roxanne said, tears threatening to fall. SHe stood up and looked at the child's father, Severus Snape. "Be careful, Severus."

"You don't have to do this," he told her.

"Yes, I do. He wants her and I dead, Severus. I can be a distraction while you escape with her," she said, hugging him. "I love you," she added before dissapearing out the door.

Severus picked the small child up, his black cloak covering her.

"I don't like strangers, dadd," Lucia whispered as they approached Albus Dumbledore.

"He's not mean, Lucia. You'll be safe with him," Severus told her. He looked up at the old man and said, "Thanks you, Albus." Dumbledore nodded, watching the two.

"Will you and momma be back, daddy?" Lucia asked, looking at her father's face. She didn't understand why he looked so sad, but it upset her. All he could do was nod and hand the child over to Dumbledore.

"Take care of her," Severus told him, but it sounded like a warning. "Goodbye, Lucia."

"Love you, daddy!" Lucia called to her father as she watched him walk away.

"Come on, let's get you home," Albus said, carrying the small child. "Do you like tea?"

"Yes, sir," Lucia whispered.

**(End of Prologue)**

**A/N: End of prologue, tell me if you liked it! Favorite pls!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! I know it's been forever since I've updated...but I've been really really busy! I've had finals, but now it's the end of break... which I know I should have updated earlier in break but I actually am busy during break too, so here I finally am!**_

_**Also, a shoutout to my very very very good friend Shannon! She's helped me out so much with this, with what some characters should say and also what they looked like! After the prologue is basically her helping me out a ton and giving me ideas! She has an account on here but I forgot what it was so hopefully she'll tell me again and I can put it in chapter two! I am also thinking of giving her a character in this but idk... she'll have to tell me! I love you, Shannon! You're amazing!**_

**Chapter 1: Lucia's P.O.V:**

I don't remember what my parents looked like...or their names... or even really who they were, what they looked like, what did they do? I just know they're both dead. It's this feeling I have...like a sixth sense.

I grew up in the wizard world with Albus Dumbledore, a close family friend. He's also the headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where I'll obviously be attending. This also means I don't think I can get expelled but who knows. Well, being around other people is punishment enough anyways.

I was already at the school with Dumbledore and the other teachers... saved from being tortured by other people's presences.

Soon others sadly filed in. I stood with other first years. I only had two thoughs, and those were:  
"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me..." and "Not Hufflepuff, oh gosh, no not hufflepuff."

These people were two close. I looked at my hands to see them shaking. I had to move to a less crowded area... there was no less crowded area. I tried still, to move away and ran into a fairly tall boy. He had black hair and violet eyes. I looked him over to see he was looking down at me with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

"What are _you_ staring at? And at least try to look where you're going." he said. Oh, pretty boy has an attitude does he? I rolled my eyes at him.

"Or _you_ could _stay out of my way_," I snapped. So I have a bad temper. Whatever.

"Uh, _you_ were the one to bump into _me_. Who do you think you are anyway?!"

"Who do _you_ think _you_ are?" I fired back.

"Stop repeating me!"

"Then stop being a jerk, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then what the heck is your name, stupid?" I asked and actually smiled a little. His face softened a bit.

"Blaise Zabini," he said, extending his hand towards me.

"Lucia Hawthorne," I said, taking his hand. We shook hands just as my name was called.

"Oh gosh, as long as I don't get Hufflepuff," I whispered to him and made my way through thw crowd.

I sat down in the chair, really nervous. My hands were shaking worse and I kept whispering "Not Hufflepuff...please not Hufflepuff..."so quietly no one would hear me as the hat was placed on my head.

"Not Hufflepuff, eh? I've heard that from some students who are now Gryffendor... why not say 'not Slythrin'?" the hat spoke quietly to me.

"Not Gryffendor either, please no," I whispered.

"That only leaves Ravenclaw or Slythrin. You are extremely smart... but too sly for Ravenclaw... best be..." the hat paused before shouting out "Slythrin!" I felt relieved as it was taken off my head and I sat with a few other Slythrin.

I really just zoned out until I was nudged by a raven haired girl who sat across from me.

"Don't fall asleep now," she said. She seems nice... why is she in Slythrin?

Anyway, I looked up to see another pale blonde boy sit down in a chair. I say another because I'm a pale blonde girl but my hair roots are black so it's the under side/bottom of my long hair that is blonde.

The hat imediatly called out Slythrin and a sly smile that sent shivers down my spine spread across his face. He made our way to our table and sat down next to me.

He began talking to two...well...rather large boys.. so I just zoned out again. Then I heard a familiar name called.

"Harry Potter!" The room went silent as the boy with round glasses made his way up slowly. I only knew who he was because Albus called him "the boy who lived". Well duh, he lived. We're all alive... except the ghosts... Albus never explained that to me though. He looked like just a normal boy... except for that scar on his head. What the hell happened to him to get that anyway?

The sorting hat looked like it...he? was having trouble sorting him.. I really hope he's not in our house though. It's not that I hate him already, I just don't want to hear people going crazy over him. Not that anyone in Slythrin would fawn over him.

"Gryffendor!" it called out.

"Thank goodness," I muttered to myself. The blonde next to me snickered. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said as if he were important. He's kind of cute though, I'll give him that.

"Lucia Hawthorne," I said to him before I continued to zone out... yes, I like zoning out.

I snapped out of it when another person sat on my other side. I looked to see Blaise.

"I knew it!" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"How so?" he asked.

"You're a jerk," I told him, smiling slightly.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

_**A/N: So that is it! While I'm editing I might start either a Walking Dead, Twilight, or Teen Wolf fanfiction to put up just so you have something to read of mine while I'm editing and writing! So... VOTE FOR IT OR GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEW AREA OR PM ME AND THE ONE I CHOOSE WILL HAVE THE VOTERS MENTIONED! Thank you! I really might just choose on my own if I don't get any ideas for the voters choice but I really wanna know what you all wanna read so I will take YOU into consideration, my readers! 3**_

_**- Harley-Claire Fitz**_


End file.
